


Champagne, Caviar, and Contrariety

by justmindy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, Oral Sex, Possessive Darcy, Possessive Loki, Reformed Loki, The Chicken Dance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vaginal Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmindy/pseuds/justmindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis has always tried Loki’s patience. Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne, Caviar, and Contrariety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Risa, for her birthday. This happens a while after the events of The Dark World. There have been other adventures, and Loki’s switcheroo with Odin has been discovered, and I’m sure there was angst and a struggle, but that’s in the past, and now Loki is trying to reform.
> 
> Fluffy, a little OOC, and slightly unrealistic, but I was just having fun with the pairing. I’m sure you understand.
> 
> Darcy’s dress: http://www.barneys.com/on/demandware.store/Sites-BNY-Site/default/Product-Show?pid=503155228&cgid=womens-eveningdresses&index=13

"Thor, why are we here again?" Loki drawled as he swiped a tall, thin glass of bubbling spirits from a nearby servant. Or rather, 'wait staff'; he had not yet adapted to the Midgardian custom of paying the help.

 

"It is a wedding Loki! We are here to break bread with my friends. They have been kind enough to give you a second chance, and if you are as committed to turning a new leaf as you say, brother, you will let them," he admonished.

 

He simply nodded, knowing when to pick his battles. His gaze landed on two familiar faces walking into the ballroom. Suddenly, Thor smiled, his face brighter than Asgard itself. "Jane."  

 

Loki had become fond of the astrophysicist himself, finding a quiet, kindred spirit in her, while having spent the last few months on Midgard being paraded around parties and holidays. Before then, their only interaction had been a hearty slap and the fight on Svartalheim.  

 

_When I almost died._ He shook his head to rid his mind of such thoughts. That was not something he wanted to relive. He shifted his gaze to Jane's constant companion, a girl of small stature but considerable...assets. She was stunning, for a Midgardian, with her long dark hair, expressive eyes (hidden behind black-rimmed spectacles), and full lips. He would be tempted to partake in this dazzling creature, if he did not despise her.

 

_That’s harsh, even for you._

 

_Shut up._

 

"Jane! You came. I am most joyous to see you." His brother's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

 

"Well, of course I did! Any excuse -- that is, it's bound to be a lovely wedding." She blushed, clutching a small, rhinestone reticule to her stomach in a nervous gesture. Although she was dressed appropriately, wearing an obviously high-quality, pink, floor-length evening gown, it was obvious she did not feel like she belonged.

 

_You and me both._

 

The same could not be said of her companion, who was wearing a black halter dress, tied behind her neck. Also floor length, this gown had two slits that came all the way up her perfectly sculpted calves and thighs. Loki caught the glint of metal off a garter belt before looking away quickly. He imagined her walking into the palace at Asgard, sitting on Odin's throne, and putting her feet up without batting an eyelash.

 

He gulped, inwardly fighting to contain his sudden arousal.

 

"Lovely and expensive," the sprite spoke up,  "I won't lie, I'm here for the caviar. Oh look, there's some now," she grabbed a cracker off a passing serving plate, then continued with nary a pause, " ‘Allo, Loki! Feeling sane today, I hope? Wouldn't want you making a scene at Tony and Pepper's nuptials!"

 

"I was rather enjoying myself, actually, until something came and put me off my drink. Haven't the faintest clue what that could be, though," he responded, attempting to sound unaffected. He could usually stay levelheaded, able to keep his wits even under stress. This was not the case when Darcy Lewis was around; she always found a way to set him off. It was exhilarating. He never knew whether he wanted to bed her or throttle her.

 

_Wait, what? It's not exhilarating. It's damned frustrating_. Loki looked at his glass, still full. _I don’t appear to have imbibed too much._

 

He looked up to find her smirking at him, “That’s Dom Perignon. It may seem too plebeian for your royal tastes, but all the most sophisticated Earthlings consider it the best.”

 

“I hope you’re not including yourself in that list. You have the benefit of being the most unrefined Midgardian I’ve ever met,” he spat, and the chit had the nerve to look affronted.

 

“Loki! Apologize,” his brother chastised. _Maybe that was a bit harsh._

 

_And untrue._

 

_She started it._

 

He tried to ignore how childish that sounded.

 

“I’ll have you know -” her sure-to-be-indignant speech was halted by Jane’s hand on her arm.

 

“Darcy, I think they’re done taking pictures, I want to congratulate them,” she tugged, “Let’s go.”

 

Thor watched them walk away before turning to his brother, “You mustn’t antagonize Darcy like that. You have to apologize.”

 

“She started it!” It sounded even worse when said out loud, and judging by the look on Thor’s face, he agreed.

 

“What is the matter Loki, you never had problems charming a woman before.” Loki started, but was interrupted, “I am not asking you to bow to her, just be nice.”

 

“I do not understand it, Thor. She maddens me like no other. Who knew such a succulent mouth could spew such,” _not vitriol, don’t exaggerate Loki,_  “nonsense!”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow, “Succulent, you say?” Loki scoffed. “She is not being cruel, brother. That is just the way Darcy is. She’s quick-witted, and shows affection by teasing. Much like Fandral.” Music started, and Jane waved from across the room. Like the love-sick idiot he was, Thor enthusiastically waved back. Loki was not jealous.

 

_Liar._

 

“I promised to dance with my Lady Jane. I am sure if you review your interactions with Darcy, you will find she’s never shown malicious intent. She likes you!” Loki knew his brother well enough to be wary of the light that came into his eyes before clapping him on the shoulder. “Do not fear brother! I will smooth things over. Just remember: flirty, not catty. We will get you the girl!” Then he was gone, before Loki could protest. But I do not want the girl.

 

_Keep telling yourself that._

 

**_SHUT. UP._ **

 

Thor had already made his way across the ballroom, and was laughing with Jane and Darcy. There was a gesture towards him, then a smile, and just like that, Darcy’s easy smile was back. Thor played his role of gentle giant well; always there to make things better. Always there to fix things. Loki’s lip curled in a sneer.

 

S _top it. He is getting you out of this pit you have dug for yourself. Stop letting your pride rule your actions, you oaf. Besides, she’s watching you._

 

Darcy’s smile had fallen, and she looked away as soon as he caught her eye. _Great._

 

A rousing tune started playing, and the happy couple made their way to the dance floor, leaving Darcy on the sidelines, laughing and tapping her foot.

 

_This is your chance, play nice._

 

Loki adjusted his suit and tie, smoothed back his shorn hair, grabbed two flutes of the champagne, and began his journey, mentally preparing his apology. Darcy Lewis was important to Jane Foster, and Jane Foster was important to his brother.

 

His brother meant the world to him, even if he would never admit it. Thor was the only family he had left, and he had put his life, and now his reputation, on the line to save Loki. He would do this for brotherhood.

 

_And if I can get one of those sparkling smiles thrown in my direction, I can consider it a job well done._

 

Before Loki could make it across the room, however, Darcy was greeting an approaching Steve Rogers with an affectionate grin. He cursed under his breath.

 

_No, that’s all wrong! She is too much woman for him. He’s too … too nice! She would fall asleep, I’m sure. Probably cries out ‘America!’ while climaxing. No, this will not do at all. I must save the damsel._

 

With a wicked smile, Loki renewed his saunter across the room.

 

\------

“ “I-I love you like a love song baby” ,” Darcy sang under breath, “and I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat. Man, I love this song!” Pepper hired a great DJ. In fact, everything about the reception was amazing - nothing but the best for the wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

 

The hor d’oeuvres were delectable, the Dom Perignon was bottomless, the ballroom was draped with class from floor to ceiling with gold, silver, and cream bunting. The seven-tier wedding cake was concealed beneath an artistically arranged pile of antique pink roses, and tasted of amaretto. The evening was perfect.

 

Darcy glanced across the ballroom at the dour form of Thor’s adopted brother. _Well, almost perfect._

 

Thor said Loki didn’tmean to be so… hard, and as a naturally empathetic creature, Darcy understood that the measures Loki had taken to restore his good character were not only large, but stressful. It didn’t help when she teased him, but she didn’t know how else to be. She teased everybody! That was just who she was.

 

She looked up again, and he was staring at her with another intense look bringing to mind the other thing Thor said; that Loki was hiding a crush. Darcy blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

 

_Not likely._

 

“You look very pretty tonight, Miss Lewis.” Darcy turned to Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, coming up behind her.

 

“Steve-o! You don’t look so bad yourself. How yea doin’, buddy?” She gave him a big hug, and he awkwardly laughed while hesitantly placing his hands on her waist.

 

He did look dashing tonight. As one of Tony’s groomsmen, he was wearing a Brooks Brother’s tuxedo, with a bright red tie and gold cufflinks that were shiny in the light. She pulled out and noticed a deep red blush on his cheeks.

 

Steve often told her how much she reminded him of his first love, Peggy, from before he was frozen. The dark curls, the strong features, and an attitude. They both knew the crush he had on Darcy was more nostalgia for what he lost than any solid feelings.

 

With a slight grin, he told her about the view from his room, in one of the suites near the top floor. Darcy wasn’t as lucky; she had already spent a lot on this clearance-rack Barney’s evening dress, and her rainy day fund only had a little left over to split one of the smaller rooms on a lower floor with Jane. She told Steve as much; well, about the room anyway.

 

A room Darcy apparently had all to herself tonight, according to Jane’s quick whisper in her ear before Thor dragged her away.

 

_Go Jane! You naughty girl!_

 

“Yes, Room 428 has a nice view of a brick wall, I’m afraid!” They both laughed, but suddenly he tensed, looking at something over Darcy’s shoulder.

 

“Loki,” he said through clenched teeth, “I see you showed up.”

 

“I was invited, Captain. I’m not the party crasher I used to be.” With a smirk, he turned away from Steve in an unspoken dismissal, putting all his attention on Darcy. “Lady Darcy, allow me to apologize for my behavior earlier. I must have rose in the incorrect corner of the bedroom this morning.”

 

It took a moment, and Steve’s giggles, to realize what he meant. “Oh, you mean you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Okay, I accept your apology!” she smiled, thrusting her hand out in truce.

 

Unfortunately, Loki was not smiling. He was actually glaring at Steve, who was laughing loudly and attracting a crowd.

 

“Steve, stop laughing it’s not funny.”

 

“--incorrect corner. Hah!”

 

“Captain Rogers,” Darcy scolded in the most authoritative voice she could muster, “I thought you were better than that, but no. You’re just a bully. Come on, Loki.” She grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor, only glancing back once to see Captain America’s face fall in shame. They settled in on the dance floor just as the previous song ended and Mr. and Mrs. Stark took the stage for a toast.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests, it is time I whisked my blushing bride away for our honeymoon,” said with his usual flair, Tony pulled Pepper into his arms to kiss her passionately. “I want to say thank you to everyone who came to celebrate with us, and thank you to Pepper Potts for finally making an honest man out of me -- oof!” she nabbed him in the gut with a soft punch. “-- and for making me the luckiest man in this universe. Cheers!” Everyone raised their glass to the happy couple.

 

“Now, before we leave, I promised Pepper that I would not have the band play the ‘Chicken Dance’ in the ballroom at the Four Seasons. Well, I’m sorry darling; we may be married now, but I’ll never change.”

 

With a cue from Tony, the band struck up the lively polka music that nearly everyone on the dance floor recognized as an unavoidable wedding staple.

 

Darcy lifted her hands in the air like the other guests, then flapped her wings, then shook her butt, then clapped. She turned to Loki before starting over but noticed he wasn’t moving.

 

“You’re supposed to dance, it’s tradition!” she whispered, looking around to make sure no one noticed.

 

“But I’ll look like a fool.”

 

“We all do, that’s the point, now shake that adorable little ass before I smack it,” she winked before doing as she instructed and clapping again.

 

Soon enough, Loki was dancing along with everyone else. Darcy even caught him smiling, and laughing a little.

 

_Oh, you’re a handsome devil when you smile, aren’t you? What I wouldn’t do to you if I had the chance._

 

The last notes of the song played, and everyone was clapping and laughing. Loki, too, Darcy noticed with a sly grin.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, trickster-boy,” she said, leaning into him as  ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ began playing.

 

He took the hint rather quickly, wrapping his left arm around her waist and taking her left hand in his right. It felt good, being in his lean but strong arms. “Not at all, no, and I have done sillier things in the spring festivals on Vanaheim with mother,” he trailed off, and suddenly looked sad again.

 

Darcy knew the story, and hated seeing anyone upset. _Especially Loki._

 

_Oh, that’s a surprising, and new, sentiment…_

 

Before she could ruminate on it too much, Loki, having shifted moods once again, was crossing the dance floor with renewed enthusiasm. He pressed her nearer to him, then moved his lips towards her ear.

 

“You look ravishing tonight, darling. I love the way your frock… ” he leaned impossibly closer, grazing her earlobe with his bottom lip as he lowered his voice even more, “… drapes over your form.” She thought she felt the ghost of his palm against her right breast, but she didn’t dare look down as she suppressed a shudder.

 

Darcy turned her face so she could lock eyes with Loki, showing him she wouldn’t back down from his unspoken challenge.

 

“This dress looks great draped over lots of things,” they stopped dancing near the edge of the dance floor, “on the rack, on the hangar,” she leaned up slightly to whisper in his ear, as he had to her -- thank god for heels, “on the back of the chair after you take it off me.”

 

She felt him nuzzle her neck, scenting her, then nibbling at her pulse, “Is that an invite, Lady Darcy?”

 

She didn’t respond, just turned toward the exit nearest the elevators. She heard him following her as she walked past the crowd at the elevator and to the stairwell. “My room is on the fourth floor. It’ll be faster.” She remarked as she heard the door shut heavily.

 

After the first flight, she realized he was chasing her, and she sped up. Darcy had the feeling he was letting her win, though, for now. By the time she topped the second flight, her skirt was in her hands and her blood was thumping in her ears. She chanced a look back, and Loki was half a flight behind her, playfully grinning and looking much younger than she could ever remember seeing him.

 

On the fourth floor landing, he grabbed her arm, reeling her around and against the wall, kissing her soundly. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she opened her mouth to his insistent lips, and as the kiss deepened further, she felt his large hands cup her ass, squeezing as he pulled her closer to his now formidable erection.

 

“Darcy, Darcy. You can never outrun me,” he growled.

 

“Who said I was trying to?”

 

She hitched up her leg, wrapping her thigh around his slim waist. After a tiny hesitation, Loki firmly gripped her bare thigh, playing with the rhinestone on her garter belt as his left hand came up to the bow at the back of her neck.

 

He slowly pulled the silk fabric away from her skin, kissing the column of her neck and collarbone, lightly biting when her breath hitched. He slowly, deliberately, pulled the silk fabric over her breasts, grazing her highly sensitive nippes as he did so. As the top part of her dress completely bared her chest, Darcy closed her eyes in anticipation, and after a moment, she was rewarded when Loki’s silver tongue lightly grazed one nipple. This time, she couldn’t contain the tremor before grabbing his hair and pulling him closer. As he hungrily took her breast into his mouth, his right hand began its ascent up her leg to her soaked underwear.

 

“Oh, oh my … Loki, mm, Loki, shouldn’t we … shouldn’t we … my hotel room, it’s right on the other side …”

 

He kissed her hard before responding, “Not yet, love, I want to make you scream first,” then he pushed the panties aside and started gently thumbing her clit while turning his attention to the other breast. Heart racing, breath rapid and unsteady, Darcy’s hand scrambled for purchase against the brick wall behind her while Loki steadily sped up the circling of his thumb, adding a finger to part her folds further and rub along the outside of her entrance. He grabbed her free hand as he started fucking her with his finger, adding a second a few moments later.

 

Darcy’s moaning had become quite loud, but Loki wouldn’t release the one hand, and had trapped the other between their bodies. _The bastard wants everyone to know what we’re doing._

 

_I wish that weren’t so hot, oh god, oh - oh my …_

 

“Oh, oh God yes,” her hips were rhythmically moving against his hand as she got closer and closer to cumming.

 

“Yes, that’s right, Darcy,” he purred into her ear, “scream for me.”

 

With that, she was gone; she came with a loud “Oh God!” before slumping against Loki, using his body to keep her from falling all the way to the floor.

 

“Mmm, wrong deity love,” he said as he licked his fingers clean of her juices, “but I do love watching you cum.”

 

They heard a door open downstairs, and “In here sir, I swear I heard a woman screaming.”

 

They ran to Darcy’s room.

 

\------

 

Loki couldn’t keep his hands off of her. She was intoxicating, and he didn’t think he’d ever get his fill. Chasing her made him feel lighter than he had in years, and when she came apart in his arms, he felt empowered.

 

“It’ll be my name on your lips by the time I’m done with you,” he breathed into Darcy’s ear, pressing himself further into her back as she struggled with the hotel key card with one hand while trying to keep the top of her dress up with the other. She stilled her hand on the lock and reached back to stroke his cock through the fabric of his suit.

 

“We’ll see who’s calling whose name in the end,” she riposted, reminding Loki with a squeeze that he wasn’t the only one with power here. With a moan, he waved his hand at the lock, and moved their entangled forms into the small hallway of her modest hotel room.

 

This time it was Darcy pushing him against the wall before lowering herself slowly to her knees, the slits of the dress once again revealing the thigh high stockings. She let her top fall, once again revealing her splendid breasts. Loki whimpered; he could spend hours worshipping them.

 

She was slowly unzipping his trousers when they heard the knock.

 

“Darcy? Darcy it’s Steve.”

 

They exchanged a quick look. _He can’t have her, she’s mine._

 

“Get rid of him,” he breathed through his teeth.

 

“Uh, Steve! This isn’t a good time. I’m about to jump in the shower right now -- ” she tried.

 

“Oh! Oh, sorry, sorry, just… Do you know what room Thor and Loki are staying in?”

 

“Uh, no, I can’t really help, besides, I think Jane is with Thor and I wouldn’t want you to interrupt,” Loki threw her a glance at that, and she bit back a giggle.

 

“I just, wanted to apologize to Loki for what I said. You were right, I was being a bully and I’m not giving him a chance. I want to make this right.”

 

With an eye-roll directed at Darcy and his trousers still unzipped, Loki stormed towards the door, wrenching it open.

 

“Apology accepted, now if you don’t mind I’m trying to do naughty things with this young maiden, and you’re getting in my way.” He put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign in the lock and slammed the door in Captain America’s face with a satisfied grin.

 

Much to Loki’s chagrin, however, she rushed forward to yell through the door, “Sorry, Steve! See you tomorrow?”

 

“Darcy, if he’s hurting you…”

 

“No, I promise, it’s all good. Good night, Steve,” and she turned with a smirk and pushed him back up against the wall, “You impish man.”

 

This time, nothing stopped her from releasing his cock from his underwear and running her tongue from the head to the base, and back again. She placed light flicks of her tongue along his shaft, teasing him.

 

_You little minx._

 

He finally grabbed the back of her hair, gently urging her mouth forward, silently telling her to get on with it. Loki closed his eyes as her lips took him in. _Mmm, yes, yes that’s right. Oh._

 

Soon, though, he pulled her away. “That’s not how I picture the night ending, love,” he said as he guided her up with a hand beneath her chin, ravaging her mouth as he lead her towards the bed, pulling her dress all the way off, throwing it across the chair.

 

She fell back on the bed, and he made quick work of her underwear, leaving the stockings on, removing her shoes. Darcy let out a breathy moan when he kissed the inside of her thigh, and subconsciously tried to close her legs as Loki nuzzled his nose into her folds, smelling the delicious musk leftover from her previous climax.

 

“Oh, darling, you smell wonderful,” he remarked before settling in to taste her. _Exquisite._

 

He hadn’t been caressing her long before she pulled him up by the grip in his hair, “Please, I need…”

 

He kissed her, softer than before, letting her taste herself while he moved into position. Her thighs wrapped around his waist and their kiss became more passionate as he started to enter her. After a few shallow thrusts, and Loki was firmly seated inside her warm flesh, he paused. He brought his hand up to palm her breast, leaning over to lick her nipple just once.

 

“You are the loveliest creature I have ever had the honor of knowing,” he looked up at her soft gasp, and kissed her soundly while he slowly started thrusting.

 

He was gaining speed when she clenched her thighs tighter and, with a strength he didn’t know she possessed, rolled them over so she was riding him. She leaned forward, changing his angle of penetration. She rolled her hips, and her breathing picked up; it took Loki a moment to regain his concentration.

 

Grabbing her hips, Loki picked up the pace until she started making those little mewling noises she was making in the hall. “Oh, oh god…”

 

“Say my name, Darcy.”

 

“God, yes…”

 

He stilled their movements, “SAY MY NAME.”

 

“Loki, please,” she grabbed at his chest in desperation. It was all he needed as he renewed his pace, moving his hands to her bouncing breasts to tease her nipples. This time she came loudly, all but shouting his name.

 

\------

 

_That was the most amazing orgasm I’ve ever had._

 

As Darcy was coming down, Loki sat up, pulling her closer with one arm, and looping the other up under her armpit, to rest in her hair. He continued thrusting, his pace becoming erratic as he breathed heavily into the crook of her neck.

 

She brought her hands up to lightly pinch his nipples and he rewarded her by holding her tighter as he finally came, the whisper of “Darcy” on his lips.

 

Finally, he pulled back, looking at her as if he’d never seen her before. _He looks so vulnerable._

 

Then she knew, this was the real him. This scared, defensive little thing was hidden beneath the sass, and the pranks, and the megalomania. She reached up to stroke his hair, and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

 

_And he’s showing it to me._

 

“Stay with me tonight,” she didn’t ask. He nodded, and lowered the two of them onto the bed so that they were facing each other, legs still entangled.

 

Loki’s eyes were closing as he pulled Darcy toward him, tucking her head under his chin. “Mine.”

 

_We’ll talk about his possessiveness in the morning._ She smirked, grabbing his ass. _Mine._


End file.
